


Pack Hunters

by DangerSlut



Category: Mad Max (2015 Video Game), Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Breastfeeding, Danu and Dira are ex-wives of Joe, F/F, F/M, Hunting, Implied Cannibalism, Lactation Kink, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voli is Joe's son, just for some context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way these girls look at him with bright, hungry eyes, their sharp little teeth visible behind parted lips, makes Ford feel like it is his first time again.  It must have been a long time since they have had a kind, healthy man, Ford tells himself. That is the only reason why they are staring at him like dingoes looking at fresh piece of roadkill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Hunters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahimsabitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsabitches/gifts).



> A long overdue birthday gift for the lovely Ahimsabitches. She asked for our OCs hunting together.

Ford ease his bike through the crevice in the towering red rock cliffs, just wide enough to squeeze though if he folds his bike’s mirrors in and sucks in his gut. It has been a hard day’s ride, his legs feeling like rubber and mouth as dry at dust. He'd been lucky to not come across any unfriendly people during his travels, which is a blessing all in itself.

This part of the Wasteland, the Dry Gustie, is as dead as the radioactive dirt it stood on.

Winding his way through the twisting crevice, Ford thinks he's found the right place to spend the night. Only one entrance, no way for men to slip through more than one at a time, dark and no place to guns without deafening yourself. He could settle down for a couple days here, recoup and restock before getting back on the road.

Ford sees a light at the end of the tunnel, warm and inviting, the last rays of light from the setting sun guiding his way. But in just a few more steps, the crevice opens up into a large, round room with a cave on the other side. An occupied cave.

Two young women sit at the mouth of the cave, huddled around a small fire and draped in heavy blankets to stave off the evening chill. One was dark haired with dusky skin, her warm, brown eyes focused intently on the skewered lizards she is roasting over the fire. The other is blonde, with burnt brown skin and bright blue eyes reflecting the glow of the fire.

The blonde one has something squirming under her blanket, which she coos at and pats, rocking slightly. She must have a little sprog under there with her, sucking at her tit.

There is a moment of silence, lasting no longer than a breath, until the women notice him staring at them.

The girl cooking up dinner drops the skewered lizards on the stone circle around the fire and jumps to her feet, casting off her blanket as her lips pull back from her teeth in a snarl. The blonde clutches her sprog to her chest, scooting back and fumbling with something at her side.

In the blink of an eye, the brunette pulls a pistol on him and Ford’s blood runs cold.

He instantly raises his hands, bike tilting over and crashing against the wall, crushing the supplies he has strapped to the side. “Whoa, ladies, no need for that,” Ford says quickly, giving them a nervous smile as he tries to defuse the situation. Their just a couple of lonely girl’s, trying to make a living and raise up a kid. Of course they would be defensive if a man twice their size waltz right into their home. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your dinner. I didn’t even know you gals were here!”

The blonde purses her lips, brow furrowing and nose wrinkling as she watches him, distaste and mistrust written all over her face. The brunette keeps the pistol steady on him, growling like a rabid dog. Bullets are rare, and while that gun may be empty, Ford doesn’t want to take any chances.

Ford licks his lips, sweat beading on his forehead and dripping down the back of his neck. He thought he found a safe place to sleep for the night, but instead he might have found his death.

“I don’t want no trouble, now,” explains the scavenger, stalling for time as he tries to figure out how to talk the girls out of shooting him. “Just looking for a place to rest for a bit… Maybe I can trade for a spot beside your fire, hmm?”

That got the girls thinking. The glance at each other, some silent communication going on between them as they decide his fate. The brunette cocks her head to the side, a question in her eyes, and the blonde just shrugs in reply, a slight smile quirking the corner of her mouth.

“Alright,” says the blonde as the brunette lowers the gun but doesn’t put it away. “But if you try anything, we will kill you.”

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” Ford laughs nervously, grabbing the handlebars of his bike and wheeling it into the opening. The girls watch him with wary eyes as he flips down the kickstand, the brunette’s hand tightening on the gun as he digs through his pack.

“How about some food, huh?” offers Ford, pulling out two tins. The wrappers are well worn, but he can still see what looks like green beans on one and fruit cocktail on the other. “You can’t just eat meat if you want to make your milk strong for your sprog.”

The blonde hands goes to the baby’s back again, lips pursing as she looks at the tins, aluminum glinting in the firelight.

The brunette makes her way around the fire carefully, ready to shoot at the first hint of a threat. Ford stays still as she approaches, lets her inspect the tins before circling him, sniffing him like a dog would. He can’t smell all too good, covered in sweat and grease and dirt, but she doesn’t seem to mind, her hot breath puffing against the back of his neck.

“Four tins for my friend,” says the brunette, looking back at Ford’s pack and seeing that it is crammed full of canned goods. “And two for dinner now. We will share our lizards with you.”

“Dinner and desert,” jokes Ford, shaking the veggies and fruit cocktail, feeling a bit better now that a deal has been sorted out. The girls look at him with unamused expressions, obviously not getting the joke.

With a sigh, Ford sits down on the opposite of the fire, the brunette returning to her seat, and pulls out a small pocket knife to cut off the top of tin of green beans and sets it on the edge of the fire to warm up. Hopefully some extra food in their bellies will make his hosts a little more welcoming.

“It was something from before the world died. Once a week- ah, once every seven days, my mom would let us eat something sweet after dinner, a treat for being good kids,” continues Ford, giving the girls a shrug.

Both of the women seem to perk up a bit as he tells his story, leaning in and listening curiously. Ford doubts either of them know much about the world before the bombs dropped and the water dried up, but neither does he. He just remembers little snippets from his childhood and not much else.

“What kind of sweet things?” asks the brunette, licking her lips hungrily as she goes back to cooking.

“Cake, which is kind of like a sweet, soft bread. Sometimes there are fruits on top, or candies. You can eat it with ice cream too. Ice Cream is frozen milk with sweet things in it… But, I doubt you girls know what any of that is,” sighs Ford, looking into the fire. It is a sad thing, them not knowing. If they had been born before the end, boys would be buying them ice cream, sweets and all sorts of pretty things at every opportunity.

Hell, he would have bought them anything they asked for, just for a smile, maybe a kiss on the cheek if he was lucky.

“I have eaten fruit before,” replies the brunette cheerfully, a smile spreading across her pretty face.

“Oh yeah, where?” ask Ford, looking up at her and returning the smile.

“From tins,” says the blonde hastily, cutting her friend off before the brunette can even open her mouth. “We know how to scavenge and we make trades with Buzzards sometimes.”

The girls glance at each other, sharing a silent conversation again. The brunette looks a little bashful after the silent warning her companion give her. He won’t push for whatever they are hiding, they have a right to be a little reserved with their past when it comes to him. He’s the newcomer.

“You must have something good to trade if you have Buzzard friends. Greedy buggers, every last one of them,” snorts Ford, lounging back on his elbows and gaze dropping to the lump under the blonde’s blanket. It has stopped squirming, probably sleeping now that its belly is full. “That how you got your sprog? What’s its name?”

The blonde’s lip pulls into a sneer and her nose wrinkles, and Ford thinks he may have crossed a line. But the blonde’s face smooths out as she looks down at her child, pulling back the blanket to reveal her sprog’s face, cheek resting against her naked breast. Ford swallows thickly at the sight of her dark nipple, wet with spit and a bead of white gathering at the tip.

“His name is Voli. I do not know who the Poppa is,” murmurs the blonde, stroking her baby’s cheek lovingly.

“Doesn’t matter who he is, Voli is a good boy,” chirps the brunette, smiling at her friend and the baby in her arms. “He isn’t fussy at all.”

Ford can’t help but smile as the girls fawn over the little sprog. The boy is adorable, with big, chubby cheeks and a fluff of white blonde hair on the top of his head. The boy can’t be more than a few years old and small for his age. All the babies that managed to live through birth are small nowadays.

It warms Ford’s heart to see the girls smiling, happy and unguarded with their love for the boy. They would have made great mothers before the end. Hell, they make great mothers now, doing their best to keep the boy alive and in their care instead of selling him off or eating him when he became a burden.

Now that they don’t see him as a threat, Ford gets to see the real them. Kind and feminine, loving, underneath all that hostility. The brunette seems to be a bit nicer than the blonde, happy and eager to share her opinions and have a discussion. The blonde is a shrewd woman, cautious and careful, probably because of her baby or how she conceived him in the first place.

Maybe with some proper care from a good man she’d sweeten up a little.

“Maybe we can make a deal,” offers Ford, carefully pulling the tin of beans away from the fire.

The brunette cocks her head to the side, looking at him curiously. The blonde arches an eyebrow, an amused smile tugging at her lips.

“Oh?” questions the blonde, staring him down with cold, calculating eyes.

“What can you offer?” asks the brunette, looking him up and down as she pulls the lizards off the fire, their dinner finally ready.

Ford swallows thickly, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. He feels like the pistol is trained on him again.

“Well, I think we could help each other a lot,” starts Ford, giving the girls a small shrug. “I could help scavenge for resources, do some of the trades, help defend the Homefront.”

“What do you get out of this?” asks the brunette, plucking one of the lizards off the stick to eat. Ford slurps back a mouthful of beans before passing the tin to the brunette, swapping it for a lizard.

“Well, a safe place to come home each night and the company of two beautiful women,” replies Ford, giving them a smile. But his smile falls from his face as the blonde snorts out a laugh.

“Our company, eh?” asks the blonde, giving Ford a pointed look that nearly makes him squirm.

“You’re both lovely, who wouldn’t want your company?” Ford shrugs again, looking down at the fire to break the blonde’s gaze. “And you girls wouldn’t have to mess around with Buzzards or anyone else again. They’ve got all sorts of diseases, but I’m a healthy man. No lumps or bumps or splitting skin.”

The girls look at each other again as they ponder his offer. The blonde raises a questioning eyebrow at the brunette, who smiles and gives a small shrug in return. Ford’s nervousness melts away then, seeing as the girls seem to like his offer.

“What is your name?” asks the brunette, coking her head to the side again. “I am Dira, my friend is Danu.”

“Nice to meet you both, I’m Ford.”

“Well, Ford, we think we like the sound of your offer,” Danu says primly, raising her chin as she looks him over. “But I think you need to prove your health first, before we make up our minds.”

“Oh? And how would I do that?”

“Let us take you for a test drive. See if you can keep up with us, Alpha,” smirks Dira, eyes glittering mischievously.

Ford licks his lips, hear hammering in his chest. It’s been a while since he taken a women to bed, let alone two beautiful ones. Even if they don’t find him satisfactory, a wild night with two lovely ladies is more than worth a few tins of preserved foods.

"Alright, that sounds like a fair deal," smiles Ford, gobbling up the last of his lizard in a single bite. 

Danu and Dira finish up their meal quickly, forgetting about the fruit cocktail, standing up and heading towards the cave. Danu enters first, pulling back the curtain that blocked the entrance as she rocks her sprog. Dira follows her, looking back over her shoulder at Ford and motioning for him to follow.

He scrambles after them without a moment of hesitation.

Ford gapes when he sees the girls' lair, amazed by the assortment of goodies they have collected for themselves and their little boy. Fraying rugs cover the floor, bones and scrap metal twisted together decorating the walls, and a small kitchen set up against the wall. Pots and plates, knives and cleavers, clay jars and stacks of tins. Well stocked, these girls are. 

On the other side of the room is a nest of blankets and pillows. A soft, mismatched slice of heaven, lighted by a beam of light through a hole in the ceiling of the cave. Ford could fall down in that den of comfort right this moment and sleep for eternity... Hopefully his girls would let him sleep with them for the night even if they don't find him sufficient. 

Danu places her sprog in some kind of metal basket, a wok maybe, lined with blankets and soft rat pelts sewn together. The boy whimpers as he his separated from his mother's breast, tiny arms failing and little face scrunching up and turn as red as a tomato, but soft cooing and kisses from his mother puts an end to the sprog's tantrum.

Dira takes Ford by the hand, drawing him away from Danu and her boy, and deeper into the cave. The farther back they go, the damper the cave seems to be, air thickening with every breath. And Ford can hear water too. More than just a trickle off the stone walls, or the gentle plip of drops of dew collecting in a can, but full, flowing waters splashing over rocks.

And when he sees it, Ford’s mouth falls open in shock and wonder. Before him is a deep pool of crystal clear water, large enough for him and his girls to swim in together with room to spare. Water gushed from a crack in the wall, filling the pool with a glorious flow of clean water before making its way as a stream down a tunnel farther back in the cave.

"Holy shit," says Ford, eyes locked on the water. He's hit the jackpot with these girls. Their well established, have trading routs in place, and have all the water they could ever need. He has to make sure he is up to snuff now, because he would hate to have to do something drastic for the fountain of life before him. 

"How the hell did you girls find this place?"

"Danu grew up around here. She knows all the good spots," grins Dira, dipping it in the pool and filling it with water. "Now strip."

"What?" Ford says dumbly, eyes shifting to the pail of water she now holds.

"We don't like dirty men so you need to strip so I can wash you," explains the brunette, giggling.

"Can't I have a bath in there?" questions Ford, pointing to the pool. He hasn't had a bath in years, since he was a kid. He never though he would ever get the chance to submerge himself in water again. "C'mon, it'll be-"

"No. We drink from there," Danu says from behind him, her voice stern. "We don't want you poisoning it wit-"

Dira makes a rough growling noise at Danu, giving her friend a stern look as the blonde steps around Ford. Danu is holding scraps of cloth in her hands, mouth pulled into a tight line. She's the one that Ford is going to have to work hard to impress, to prove himself to. 

Dira reminds him of a dingo pup, curious and playful, if a bit guarded, but Danu is the bitch. Snarling and ready to bite, prepared to protect her pack no matter the cost. He's has to show her that he would fit in well with her little ragtag family.

"Maybe another time, you can go for a swim. Once he worked the worst of the dirt off of you," concedes Danu, moving to stand by her friend. "Now do as Dira said. I want to see if you are as healthy as you claim to be."

Ford swallows thickly, looking from Danu to Dira, then starts to peel off his jacket and shirt. Ford didn't lie when he said he has no lumps or dumps, but he can't help but feel nervous as he strips down to nothing. He has no reason to be self-conscious, he's a well-built man for his age and lifestyle; arms and legs thick with muscle, the middle age spread softening his gut a little, and course layer of dark hair covering his limbs and chest. His cock isn't something he is ashamed of either, already half hard from the promise of sex. It's not the longest cock, but thick and meaty with no warts or open sores. He'd never had any complaints. 

His face may not be all that handsome and he's missing a few teeth, but back before the world ended, he wouldn't've had much trouble finding himself a wife. 

But the way these girls look at him with bright, hungry eyes, their sharp little teeth visible behind parted lips, makes Ford feel like it is his first time again. It must have been a long time since they have had a kind, healthy man, Ford tells himself. That is the only reason why they are staring at him like dingoes looking at fresh piece of roadkill.

Dira smiles Ford, a sparkle in her eyes as she looks him up and down. Danu hums in appreciation, gaze lingering a little longer than her friend's, inspecting every inch of him. 

"So far, so good," croons the blonde, handing Dira a cloth before dunking her own in the bucket. Dira follows suit and then both girls crowd in on him, Danu taking his front while Dira takes the back. Ford shivers, both anxious and excited, his feet feeling they are rooted to the spot. 

Ford jolts when the girls touch him, smoothing the wet scraps of cloth over his skin in firm circles. Ford moans as they bathe him, the water blissfully cold and their hands soft against his rugged skin. They ease away the tension in his muscles, gently massaging him as they wash the dust, sweat and salt from his torso and arms, Ford's eyes falling shut as Dira scrubs the wet cloth across the back of his shoulders and neck.

He has a feeling that they are doing more than just cleaning him up before they fuck, maybe checking for some ailment hiding under his skin, but their hands feel too good to worry about that now. He has been a long time since he has been touched so gently.

Ford's eyes snap open as he feels Danu rub his legs clean, the blonde now kneeling in front of him. She smirks up at him as she scrubs down his calves, cock twitching in front of her face.

"Careful now. You have two women to please tonight," snickers Danu, looking at his eager cock and licking her lips. 

"I like a man who can last," purrs Dira, letting her cloth fall to the ground, along with her clothes, so that she can press herself against Ford's back and trail her sharp little nails up and down his sides.

"I can last," says Ford, mouth suddenly going dry. He has to please them, has to be everything they want and more, so he can stay here with them and have them whenever he wants. He can't fuck this up.

Ford cups Danu's chin in his hand, guiding her back up to her feet and then pulling her against his chest. He wraps an arm around her lower back, stroking his hand through her golden locks before leaning in to kiss her neck. Danu melts into his touch, sighing as he starts to undo the ties that hold up her dress, letting then pool around her ankles.

He squeezes her ass, plump and giving in his hand, and ducks his head down further to suck hickies along Danu's collarbones, cock drooling against the silky smooth skin of her stomach. Ford jumps again when Dira wiggles her hand in between him and Danu, finding his cock with cloth in hand, cleaning it as well. It must be Danu's, seeing as Dira's is still discarded on the floor by his foot, and the cool water makes his cock wither a bit.

"Two women, remember?" Teases Dira, smiling against Ford's broad back.

"We like it together," sighs Danu, nuzzling into his chest and placing a kiss over his heart.

"I can do that," gasps Ford, all the blood in his brain headed south and making his stupid with lust.

Together, the girls slowly push him down to the ground, either too eager to make it to their nest of a bed or not thinking his is worthy enough to fuck there yet. There are no rugs on this section of the floor, cool stone and loose rocks biting into his back as he lays down. He doesn't care, can't care, right now. He's about to get the best fuck of his life, bed or no.

Danu takes his left side and Dira his right, snuggled up close as they stroke his chest with small, delicate fingers. He takes turns kissing and sucking at their necks, stroking rough hands up their backs and sides, caressing their hair. Drawing it out, getting them revved up, proving he can last and meet their needs.

Ford works his hand down between Dira’s legs, heat radiating from her cunt as he searches for her hot little slit. He groans softly as when he finds that she is wet, petting her folds and circling her clit with the pad of his thumb.

When Dira moans, clutching at his chest and pressing into his hand, and Danu answers with a moan of her own. He hasn’t forgotten about her, remembering their warning, but he lets her grind against his hip for a moment, her leg sliding against his enticingly.

Ford hooks his arm around Danu’s back, hauling her up so her tits are level with his face. She squeaks in protest, Dira tensing at his side, then relaxes back into him once she realizes her friend is fine. Ford nuzzles Danu’s breasts, soft and full of milk, his mouth finding one of her nipples and sucking.

“Eh, that is not for you,” groans the young women, half-heartedly pushing at his forehead as he suckles at her tit. Ford moans against her breast as milk flood his mouth, thick and rich and sweet. If they decide to keep him, Ford is going to put sprogs in them every chance he gets just so he can drink from Danu and Dira whenever he wants.

He’s got them both squirming in his arms now, soft feminine sighs and moans filling their cave and ringing off the walls. Danu clutches at the back of his head, holding him to her now as Ford drinks his fill, rubbing her pale thighs together. Dira nips at Ford’s chest, making him hiss at the spark of pain she graces him with.

“More… I want more,” pants the brunette, humping back against his hand demandingly.

“Enough teasing,” gasps Danu, pulling out of Ford’s arm and sitting up. She takes his cock in her hands, Ford’s hips bucking involuntarily, and stroke it as she points it up to the sky. “Come here, my love. Ride him.”

Ford lets Dira go, shivering in anticipation as she straddles his lap, cunt hovering over the tip of his cock. Danu surges up and kisses Dira, Dira cupping Danu’s cheeks in her hands as she slowly slides down on Ford’s cock, impaling herself.

Ford nearly blows his load right there, the tight wet warmth of Dira enveloping him and the sight of his girls kissing each other, driving him close to the edge. They look perfect together, opposites united in passion, and Ford feels honored to watch them. If things keep going as they are, he’ll get to watch them all the time.

Dira starts to bounce in his lap, tits jiggling as she takes what she wants from him. She plants her hands on Ford’s chest for leverage, so he digs his heels in and buck up into her, watching his cock disappear into her pretty pink cunt. She cries out softly, head falling back and eyes slipping shut as she meets each of his thrusts.

Danu peppers Dira’s chest with kisses, pinching her nipples before looking back over her shoulder at Ford, licking her lips hungrily.

“Sit on my face,” gasps Ford, grabbing onto Dira’s hip. He has two women to please. He can do them both at the same time.

Danu grins at him and scrambles towards him, facing Dira as she straddles his face. Good, he’s glad she is eager. He must be doing his job right.

Ford breathes in the scent of her deeply, the heady musk of womanhood intoxicating him, making his cock throb inside of Dira. He licks and sucks at her folds, working his tongue between them to lap at her sweetness. She’s wetter than Dira, slick dripping into his mouth, quenching his thirst and Ford can help but moan.

The girls ride him as they need, Dira bouncing on his cock while Danu grinds her cunt against his mouth. He fucks up into Dira as best as he can but focuses on Danu, wanting to impress her with his skillful tongue. He dips it into her slit, laps and sucks at her clit, kisses and nips and fucks her with his tongue.

Ford can hear them kissing above him again, fingers twining together on his chest, their soft sounds of pleasure making him buck up into Dira hard, desperate.

Danu’s thighs tighten around Ford’s head, clamping down on him as she grinds her cunt against his mouth, a ragged cry ripping out of her as she cums on his lips. Pride swells in Ford’s chest as he listens to her pants and moan, thighs quivering against his cheeks before she moves to flop down on her side.

Ford grins up at Dira, mouth and chin shining in the dim light of the cave, and she meets his smile with one of her own. He squeezes her hips and starts to fuck her earnestly, finally enjoying himself now that he’s conquered Danu. He lets himself be swallowed up by Dira, her soft skin and sweet cries, the tight clench of her cunt driving everything but the need to cum from his mind.

He doesn’t even notice that Danu has moved until her sees her behind Dira, pushing her friend’s dark hair out of the way so she can kiss a dusky shoulder. One arm loops around Dira’s middle, fingers trailing down the brunette’s belly before rubbing Dira’s clit. Danu whispers something into Dira’s earn, sweet nothings Ford assumes by the way Dira moans.

“Cum for us,” Danu coos at Ford, eye piercing him like blue lightening. “Fill her with your seed and give us a strong child.”

Dira writhes in his lap, fingers digging into his chest as she cums, mouth falling open in a silent scream as she presses her cheek against Danu’s.

And that’s all it takes to finally tip for over the edge, the sight of two sated, beautiful women begging for his sprog. Ford pulls Dira down harshly, fingers leaving bruises on her hips as he buries himself to the hilt and cums deep inside of Dira. Tingles spread out through his body, mind shorting out, and Ford melts under his girls, closing his eyes as he enjoys his afterglow and tries to catch his breath.

Both girls giggle, shifting in his lap.

Agony blooms in Ford’s chest, sharp and cold, and the air is stolen from his lungs. He looks up at Dira and Danu in shock, horror consuming him as he sees hungry, shark toothed grins on their pretty faces, their eyes glimmering wickedly.

There is a knife in his chest, blood welling up around the ugly, jagged blade. Dira is holding the hilt, her knuckles turning white as she slowly forces it deeper, past his ribs and deeper into his lung.

Ford gasps pointlessly, lugs filling with blood and choking him as he tries to pry Dira’s hand off the blade. But his fingers feel thick and clumsy, his arms heavy as he quickly loses strength, fingers slipping from Dira’s.

Each useless breath jolts the knife inside of him, making it scrape against his bones, lancing pain deep into the core of him. Darkness creeps into the corners of his eyes, death slowly dragging him down into oblivion. He can’t believe this is happening, doesn’t understand why he was dying. He had been good to them, gave them food and satisfied their desires. Why would they kill him? He had done everything right!

Dira twists the knife and Ford spasms under the deadly beauties, his dying scream coming out as a pathetic gurgle, blood splashing up onto his lips.

“He’s good meat… If his seed took, he’ll feed up his pup well,” purrs Danu, the last thing Ford hears before the world goes dark and death swallows him up.


End file.
